Cuestion de belleza
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino deseaba un lugar donde relajarse y arrastrando a Kurenai juntas lograron tener ese lugar. Teniendo algunos inconvenientes


-dialogo-

 _-pensamientos-_

_- cambio de escena

.

 **.**

 **Cuestión de belleza**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando termino la cuarta guerra ninja una rubia se paseaba por las calles de Konoha, después de todo lo acontecido lo que mas quería era despejar su mente. Se dejó llevar por donde sus pies le dictaban, desde que regreso a la aldea lo que menos quería era recordar los hechos tan dolorosos… como lo que sucedió con Inoichi y su medio padre Shikaku, no podía dejar de sentir que la melancolía inundaba su mente cada que miraba a un lado le recordaba a ese par de locos y en ocasiones ebrios. Rio para sus adentros al recordar las veces que tuvo que sacarlos de la taberna a rastras por órdenes de su madre y Yoshino al no tener razón de los dos "hombres" que conformaban su equipo.

Negó moviendo la cabeza, de nuevo se dejaba llenas con la nostalgia, levanto su mirada y su boca se curvo al reconocer el lugar donde había llegado. Giro la perilla de la puerta, no era necesario tocar sabia de sobra que ella podía entrar a la hora que quisiera en la residencia.

-Ino- chan que linda sorpresa- una morena la recibió desde el balcón

-Kurenai-sensei- hizo una reverencia al estar frente a la mujer

Esa mujer amante y perfeccionista en ninjutsus había sido su consuelo, ambas compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia un hombre y eso era lo que les permitía disminuir el dolor que producían los recuerdos.

-¿Quieres que nos pintemos las uñas?- la rubia mostro una bolsa atiborrada de esmaltes y decoraciones, en cada visita realizaban un sinfín de actividades para pasar el tiempo.

Ino rápidamente adecuo la pequeña mesa de la sala y comenzó a limar su uñas para darle forma y coloco con delicadeza el esmalte.

-Mierda- musito molesta al ver que había colocado esmalte en los dedos y arruino con un roce una uña perfectamente pintada, hace unos segundos.

-Déjame ayudarte- Kurenai tomo un trozo de algodón bañado en acetona y despinto las uñas de la chica –es más fácil si otro lo hace- en un instante haba terminado de ponerle color a cada una de las uñas que le daba vida y resaltaba el pálido tono de las manos

-Wow es fantástico- sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que no solo había pintado sus uñas sino que las había decorado –Tengo una idea- chasqueo los dedos para atraer la atención de la mujer

-¿A si?- una gota recorrió la cien de la mujer. Cada que Ino tenía una idea no terminaba nada bien como lo fue el que la chica casi quema la cocina tratando de hornear un pastel para su pequeña o cuando quiso decorar la casa y querer involucrar a Mirai tuvo como resultado una salpicadera de colores en los muebles y paredes que le tomo meses arreglar

-Esta vez será buena- se cruzó de brazos, sabía lo que pensaba aquella mujer con solo leer su mirada.

-Bien, dime- resignada y curiosa accedió

-Juntas hagamos un spa. Aplaudió y dio un pequeño grito –Las dos somos hermosas y será fácil enganchar a las demás mujeres vendiéndoles la idea de que compartiremos nuestros secretos- puso su dedo anular en sus labios meditando la organización del negocio –podemos aprovechar que están reconstruyendo todo para tener un lugar que podamos diseñar, uno donde tenga compartimentos secretos donde solo nosotras y Mirai podemos entrar y relajarnos-

-Me parece interesante la idea…- no acaba de decir su opinión cuando fue interrumpida

-Bien, iré a preparar todo y tú te encargaras de decorar el lugar- se levantó y salió corriendo a la oficina del Hokage para hacer su solicitud.

-Onegai Kakashi-sama- mantenía un puchero en el rostro mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de súplica haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran haciéndolos ver provocativos

-Tsk- trataba de desviar la mirada pero ese profundo escote de la rubia frente a él lo llamaba insistentemente. –Está bien- resignado después de varios minutos de súplica de la rubia al fin dieron resultado –Pero….- apunto hacia Ino –deberás entregar todos los informes pendientes-

-…- miro la mesa y trago en seco, desde que habían regresado había participado en varias misiones fuera de la aldea y en el departamento de interrogación y tortura de Konoha

-¿Entonces?- se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a la chica

-Está bien- se maldecía por no haber hecho su trabajo, por haber recurrido a su persuasión para evitar hacer tan aburridos informes. Pero estaba decidida ella quería un lugar donde relajarse, despejar su mente y sobre todo poder cuidar su apariencia

-¡LISTO! –enérgica soltó la brocha de pintura y miro entusiasmada la decoración de las paredes, eran de color lila y decoradas con flores de diversos colores y distintos kanjis rojos

-Quedo hermoso- asintió la morena a su lado

-¿Para quién es mami?- una niña jalo la mano de Kurenai para llamar su atención

-Para nosotras- le sonrió y la condujo por cada una de las habitaciones que tenían decoración distinta a la anterior

.

.

Los meses habían pasado y el negocio de Ino y Kurenai iba viento en popa. Por acuerdo Kurenai sería la encargada e Ino traería distintas técnicas y productos que recopilaba en sus misiones.

-Mira- entro al local entusiasmada y coloco una caja sobre el mostrador

Abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar distintos frascos de colores mostrando la etiqueta que describía el producto

-¿Quién querría pintarse el cabello?- enarco una ceja al ver la diversidad de gama de colores frente a ella

-Oh vamos Kurenai tener un solo color de cabello se hace algo aburrido ¿Quién no querría tener el pelo azulado como Hinata o tener unos reflejos rosas?- Comenzó a colocar los productos en un estante

-No lo sé- ayudo a la chica temiendo que no era una buena idea.

Para su sorpresa las aldeanas de Konoha hacían reservaciones para poder cambiar su apariencia. No podía creer que Ino tuviera la razón, aunque debía admitir que la propaganda que hizo en todos los medios de comunicación hizo a todas interesarse.

Ambas mujeres hacían un excelente trabajo atendiendo el local, que ellas cuidaran su apariencia y explotando su belleza hacían surgir el interés en toda la aldea. Con los faciales y baños de lodo, aromaterapia y otras cosas hasta los hombres se reunían para descansar después de una pesada misión.

En sus días libres Ino asistía cada semana para aplicarse los tratamientos exclusivos que conseguía solo para Kurenai y ella.

-Hola Mirai ¿está tu mamá?- abrazo efusivamente a la pequeña quien se encontraba en el mostrador junto con otra empleada.

-No, salió a comprar unas cosas- correspondió el abrazo que le brindaban y sus ojos se iluminaron al surgirle una idea –INO-CHAN ¿puedo lavarte el cabello?-

-¿Qué?- aun no salía del susto que le produjo aquel grito

-Oh vamos, he visto a mi madre hacerlo cientos de veces- hizo un puchero –onegai-

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua eso no le traía buena espina pero no podía negarse a complacer a su casi hija. Ya que no solo Shikamaru había estado al pendiente de Kurenai sino que ella, desde que se enteró, pasaba cada dia en casa de la morena –Esta bien- asintió resignada era solo lavarlo ¿Qué podía salir mal?-

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación exclusiva, la pequeña entusiasmada comenzó a acomodar la mesa con los productos que necesitaba. Estaba tan entrada en su labor que no se percató de que Ino se había colocado en la silla y coloco su cabello en el lavabo detrás de esta.

-Listo- comenzó a hacer el ritual. E l ánimo brotaba de los ojos de la pequeña al lavar cada hebra dorada que formaba el largo cabello de Ino

-Ya llegue- Después de un rato Kurenai hizo presencia en la sala contemplando a las dos chicas entradas en sus actividades. Ino leía una revista mientras que la pequeña enjuagaba con preocupación -¿Qué sucede?- se acercó para contemplar lo que causaba nerviosismo

-Mami- la miro con angustia y luego dirigía su vista

-Todo está bien, deja que me haga cargo- le sonrió a la pequeña y le indico que saliera del lugar

-¿Qué ocurre?- la miro aterrada después de ver salir a la niña

-¿No dijiste tu que cualquier mujer querría cambiar su color de cabello?- sonrió divertida al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la chica

-Cualquier mujer menos yo – trato de incorporarse pero aun tenia exceso de agua en su melena

-No es tan grave- acerco agua oxigenada para deslavar el color que manchaba las hebras doradas –Tal vez si- después de un rato aplicando productos y no ver resultados retiro el exceso de agua permitiendo que la "rubia" se incorporara.

Lentamente se dirigió al espejo, al menos lo que veía era de su color natural cerro los ojos y con sus manos coloco encima de su hombro el resto de su cabello.

-…- Se quedó sin palabras al contemplar que más de la mitad tenía un color verdoso

-Ino- se acercó a la chica quien en apariencia se veía que había dejado de respirar

-…- su boca se movía mas no salía palabra alguna –NOOOOOO- un grito desgarrador inundo la habitación. Corrió a mirar la mesa que la pequeña había preparado y noto que en lugar de acondicionador había aplicado tinte.

-Podemos decolorarlo- sugirió la pasiva la morena

-Si se deslava tendría que ser todo el cabello y no tendría el color natural ¿Cuánta agua oxigenada usaste?- dirigió la vista a los envases vacíos que la mujer le indicaba.

-¿No quieres que te lo pinte todo de verde?-

-No es gracioso-

-Ino admítelo, si lo es-

-No Kurenai ¿Cómo hare propaganda con el cabello así?- bufo molesta, apretó la mandíbula y salió del lugar sin dirigir la mirada a nadie.

Corrió sobre los tejados evitando ser vista por alguien.

Durante un mes Ino trataba de ocultar su cabello con sombreros, con recogidos y adornos.

-Veo que si era verdad lo que decían que no eras rubia natural- una voz detrás de ella hizo que diera un pequeño salto.

-Sakura no molestes- ignoro a la chica y siguió lavando su cabello con agua oxigenada. Después de varios días apenas conseguía disminuir la intensidad de color

-No seas así Ino, al menos has impuesto una moda- le acerco otra botella a su amiga

-Esas modas no son las que quiero imponer- enredo su cabello en una toalla.

Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, debía admitir que su amiga tenía razón casi la mitad de las chicas tenía la mitad del cabello pintado con distinto color. Suspiro resignada al menos esa metida de pata le había conseguido bastantes clientes.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hola gracias por pasar a leer, siento que no me quedo como yo esperaba. Sin embargo lo público porque es lo más acercado a la idea que tenía. Este fic forma parte de historias alternas a la historia "madres primerizas". La idea surgió, yo me pinto constantemente el cabello, cuando en una ocasión no quedo como yo quería pero luego comencé a ver a otras chicas que se semejaban el estilo.

Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
